Overlook
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Femnaru had been Hokage for 2 years nothing had changed. Villagers hated her, Sasuke was aloft & unemotional and Gaara was acting strange. happy b-day NARU! GAARAfemNARU LEMON ONESHOT


**~~~ THIS IS NOT EDITED! IT IS RAW!~~~~~**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did, do you really think I would post it on here and let you read it for free? No doubt you would go to the library or a book store and sit for a while and read it, but really, I want money! If I did own them, don't you think I would loan some characters out? To people who would give them back of course.

**Moon Says**: Zen wrote a fic for Naru's b-day and well, so have I! Also, Zen wants lemons, and she had to wait until after I deleted my lemon fics to ask about them. Well….here you go Zen….hope it's not too bad…

_**WARNING:**_ Coarse Language, sexual situations, lemons, etc. If you're not of age don't read. That said, you are your own person, do what you want, I can't stop you. Just so parents don't sue me, it's in the warning folks!

**Words**: 3,648

**Pages**: 8

Enjoy!

**Overlook**

It was raining again. During this month, Adriana noticed that it always rained. It was as if the rain knew that it could only rain during this month out of the whole year and went for all it was worth.

She couldn't complain, she always had loved the rain. It was the only thing that had never lied to her and never would. She trusted the rain like she trusted no one. Not even Iruka, Ero-Sennin, Kakashi or Baa-chan. She cared for them; she really did, but trust?

There was no one that she trusted. There was no one who deserved her trust. Sasuke was Captain of the ANBU, but did that mean she trusted him? No. Neji was the other Captain as well, whole Sasuke took over the protection of the Hokage, and Neji was the one who did everything else. Shika was her lead stagiest, Tenten her weapons expert. Sakura and Hinata were in charge of the Medical Field.

All her old friends were in charge of something. Beyond trusting them to do their jobs, there was no other trust.

Adriana jumped out of her office window and saw her father's head on the cliff walls. How long she didn't know just who she was. Those she had placed all faith and trust had lied to her. How many times they had the change to tell her, but they never did.

After a while, she forgot to care, especially when the war broke out. Akatsuki hit the Ninja World with everything it had. But everything it had was not enough. They lost.

Iruka was the first to die. It hurt, but pain fades away. It took longer to forget about Iruka's death than for Ero-Sennin and Kakashi. Baa-chan was alive, but she wouldn't last long. She wasn't strong enough to protect the Village, not after everyone heard of the Toad Sage's death.

Two years. It had been two years since Adriana took up the mantle of Hokage. Two years that had been hell for her. Sometimes she thought of killing herself, it would make all the pain go away. It said, she was barely nineteen and she wanted to kill herself.

She now knew why Tsunade never wanted this job, not because of the paperwork. After you saw so much death it wasn't worth it anymore. Once those you loved and those that were the world to you were death nothing matter.

Adriana had wanted to be Hokage so bad when she was a child. Now that she had it, she really didn't want it anymore. She would do anything to get rid of it. But she couldn't. If she even tried or suggested it lightly than everyone would think she wasn't her, but an imposter.

No one knew who she really was. No one knew what life had done to the Jinchuriki.

The Villagers, no matter what she did, hated her with a burning passion. Even after proving that she wasn't a monster, that she would protect the Village with her life, they still hated her.

The blonde Ninja had gotten the Village back their precious Uchiha and instead of being thanked, she was accused of making him leave in the first place. It didn't help that Sasuke was still so unemotional and wouldn't let anyone in.

Just like a certain blonde Hokage.

Adriana was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a loud explosion.

Fireworks.

Adriana grimaced. It was that day again. It was the Kyuubi's death festival. How could she have forgotten? The Hokage had to make an appearance, but she sure as hell wasn't going to. Not now, not ever.

"Hokage-sama?" an old female voice asked.

"What is it old woman?" Adriana asked as her voice held nothing in it. That woman didn't even deserve contempt or hatred.

"Don't call me that!" the old woman scowled. "It doesn't matter. I am here on behalf of the Council."

An ANBU was by her side in less than a second.

"You called Hokage-sama?" the Raven masked ANBU asked.

"I have just been informed that because of an old Law we have to get married and make babies." She said seriously without looking at him.

As she expected, there was no response from her bodyguard. She knew it would take a few minutes before he would respond.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked as he took off his mask and sat down beside his old friend.

Adriana shrugged. "What should I do? I don't want to marry you, and you don't want to marry me."

They both knew that her words were the truth. Their love for each other only went as far as friends. The love they had as siblings died when he betrayed her as the love that they could have had that fight at the Valley of the End.

"Law is law, as you would say." Sasuke said quietly. "Can you break it?"

Adriana shook her head. "There are no loopholes here Uchiha. Only the course they give us. Unless…"

Sasuke became quiet and tried not to make any noise. When Adriana thought of something, everyone gave her complete silence. Her ideas always were perfect, almost as if she was channeling Shika at times.

"The Act just says we have to marry and produce a family. It doesn't say who we have to marry." Adriana mused out loud.

Sasuke groaned. "I don't like any women or men," he quickly added before she said something. "Can we just not do it at all? Is the entire Council behind this?"

Adriana could have smacked herself. "They only have four votes. They thought I would be so overwhelmed by the news that I wouldn't think about it. They have to have the majority of the votes to make that Act go into affect."

Adriana could have laughed. It was so simple. As long as the Act wasn't put into effect than they didn't have to marry, oh how lucky Sasuke was.

"You know you would be screwed anyway Uchiha. You're asexual, marrying a guy or girl would be counter productive wouldn't it?" Adriana teased lightly as she flexed her fingers. "Remind me in the morning to put a hit out on those two."

Sasuke smirked. "Want to have it done now? I would be more than happy to do it myself." He said as he ignored her teasing.

They both knew he wasn't asexual. All it took was ten rounds of the heaviest sake Tsunade had and the topic of his sexuality and they were fucking like bunnies. Of course they barely remembered it. They probably wouldn't have known they had sex with each other if it wasn't for the fact that they woke up together, naked.

Sasuke loved sex, whether he was fucking a guy or a girl. The bastard just didn't want to settle down.

Adriana nodded. "Get Sparrow and do it now. I will not have anyone thinking they can control me." The Sixth Hokage ordered as he disappeared in a flash of Fire.

Five minutes had not passed before her two best ANBU were back with a Mission Complete Report.

"This will be of the books guys. Take the night off, dismissed."

Seconds after they left a Chuunin came and kneeled before her.

"Hokage-sama, the Kazekage has paid a surprise visit. We let him through and he is now waiting for you in your office."

Adriana nodded and stood up. "Thank you, you're dismissed."

Adriana sighed as she looked over her clothes. Her black with dark orange flamed Hokage jacket was in good condition, no dirt or anything of the like on it. She didn't have to look at the back of it to know that her Uzumaki Symbol was in perfect order. Her black boots—that went halfway between her knees and ankles—was spotless. She straightened her skirt—that went halfway between her thighs and her knees. And last her tank top black shirt with a dark orange Leaf Symbol on it.

Adriana took out a brush and brushed it and than pulled it back into a high pony tail.

After she knew she was fine, she disappeared in a whirl of Wind.

--

"It took you long enough." A voice said. The voice was coming from her chair, which had its back facing her.

She rolled her eyes as she walked closer bent over the desk and whirled the chair around.

Staring into Cerulean was Teal.

She took in her fellow Kage. He was dressed similarity to her. Instead of orange flames, he had sand. Instead of a Leaf Symbol he had a Sand Symbol. Instead of orange he had red. Instead of a skirt he had pants. Their shirts were the same, except she had boobs coming out of hers and he didn't.

He smirked as he looked her up and down. "Are you hinting at something?"

Instead of rolling her eyes she smirked in return. "Do you want me to be?"

Gaara chuckled. "Only if you're offering."

Adriana rolled her eyes then and stopped leaning over the desk; she titled herself back and turned toward the window. Right next to the window was a hook and she took off her jacket.

"Like the fireworks?" she asked softly as she leaned over the seal. "They were making them all year. If I'm not mistaken there was one they wanted to do where Kyuubi was blown away. Someone asked me if I wanted to participate in the Fireworks after they perfected it."

Gaara growled deep in his throat. It sounded as if a Demon was mad. Shukaku didn't like that Kyuubi's host was taking about a plot of her death so calmly.

**If it was me, I would have torn those humans apart. **

Gaara agreed and repeated it to Adriana.

She snorted. "Don't think I didn't want to do the same thing. You have no idea how hard it is holding Kyuubi back. One of these days I'm just going to say screw it and let him out."

Gaara Shukaku was all for that, not to mention Kyuubi.

Adriana waved them off. She didn't want to be tempted.

"Today is not to talk of death. What are you doing here?" she asked as she continued to loose herself in her thoughts. The fireworks…they brought back unpleasant memories.

Gaara took his time answering. He liked the view he was getting. The sight of her beautiful legs and strong thighs were enough to make him start hardening. The red head didn't even want to start thinking about the view he got moments before of her breasts…

To get his thoughts out of the gutter—a place Shukaku wanted to stay—he started talking.

"Why do you think I'm here?" his voice getting huskier as his cock started to respond to the images his Demon was sending him.

Adriana, catching the change in his voice, turned around giving him a perfect view of those breasts that Shukaku was going wild about.

"It's not because of what the council just did." She said, hoping that he wasn't hitting on her for real.

They played their games, but they knew the other wasn't serious. But was Gaara getting serious? Or was their another reason why he was acting strange?

"What?" Gaara said starting himself out of the sex driven hold his Raccoon was getting him into.

She nodded. "They just tried to pull that stupid Restoration Clan Act on me."

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he put the dot together. "They tried to pair you with the Uchiha didn't they?"

Adriana smirked. "Those two Elders tried, but we realized that the subject had to be presented before the whole council and then voted on before it can be out into affect. Uchiha and I hold two slots, plus the others our comrades are on. There was no chance it would have gone through."

Gaara caught the use of past tense and asked about it.

"They wouldn't have even if they could but they can't now." The smirk on her face was threatening to overtake it.

Gaara chuckled as he leaned back into the chair. "So there gone, I take it?"

The female Hokage didn't even have to nod, he knew the answer.

"So you're free?" Gaara asked softly.

That was where Adriana got that feeling again. It was the one where she wasn't sure if Gaara was really flirting with her or he was joking. He was acting strange again. Was he serious?

Before she could ask what his intentions were he rose from the chair silently and walked over to her. She didn't know what to do. Should she show the fear she was starting to feel and back up? Or should she stand her ground and stop him?

He was in front of her before she could make her choice. He was a few inches taller than her five foot five. The red head locked eyes with her for a few seconds before, while keeping eye contact slowly leaned forward and captured her lips with his.

Adriana didn't know what to do. Gaara, her fellow Kage and only true friend that she could see her true self was kissing her!

His kiss was gentle, almost hesitant at first. Gaara could feel her shock, and how that shock made her absolutely still.

Gaara wasn't sure if he should be happy his kiss was doing that to her or not. But he didn't waste his time thinking about it. Instead, he deepened their kiss; his left hand was raised and touched her face. He could feel her trembling against him.

His right hand moved to the back of her head and tilted it. Gaara then started moving his lips, his heart almost stopping when hers moved back.

The male Kage pulled back from the kiss and started into her eyes. They were filled with confusion; he saw the lust taking over.

Before he could blink she attacked him. Her lips moving against his as she turned and backed him into the wall to the right of the window.

Adriana knew Gaara's kiss was nothing like the brief kiss she and Uchiha shared when they were kids. This was so much more.

The blonde had heard from her female friends that kisses were supposed to be comprised to passion, lust, and something more. They would never tell her what that last was.

She more than felt the passion and the lust in Gaara's kisses. She knew she always had passion and lust before in her one night stands. There was just something about Gaara's kisses that were different. Did these kisses have that something more than the passion and the lust?

Her thoughts were turned off when Gaara's left hand slid down her face passed her chest to her waist. His lips started trailing down her chin to her neck. She gasped, the sensation that her nerves was sending her was different from her nightly escapades.

Her hands—involuntary—went to the back of his head. She felt him chuckle.

"Do you like it little Ana?" he asked as he swiped his tongue across her jugular.

Adriana moaned as she dropped her head to rest into his shoulder.

Gaara relented his assault as he put his hand under her chin raised it so he could see her face.

Adriana was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed. She felt a slight pressure on her lips and saw Gaara had kissed again. Once.

"Why are you stopping?" Adriana gasped in between breathes.

Gaara had a serious look on his face. "Are you sure you want this? Once we do this we can't go back."

Adriana felt the ache in her lower regions. She couldn't stop now. Not now, not ever.

In response to his question she ripped his jacket off and his shirt as she latched herself back onto his lips. It was her turn now.

Her lips, like his, trailed down his neck, but instead of stopping at his neck she just nipped it. The moan she received egged her on. Her mouth trailed down toward his nipples and swirled her tongue over the left one once before she started sucking on the right now.

It was Gaara's turn to hold her head to him.

"Ah, A-a-na, that feels…" Gaara stopped talking when she bit it.

He thursted his hips forward before he switched their positions. Gaara grinded his hips into hers, as he tore off her shirt.

Adriana let out a loud moan as she thrusted back. They quickly got a rhythm going and before long Gaara's hands went to her breasts and squeezed. She threw her head back and rose her hips into the next thrust he sent into her.

Gaara's mouth latched onto a nipple and sucked while his right hand gave attention to the other one. Her hands without pause pulled his head closer. When Gaara was satisfied that her left breast had enough attention he switched.

"Gaara…please." She begged him. "It hurts…."

Gaara chuckled. "What do you want?" he asked as his hands dripped down toward her skirt and with a quick Jutsu, all their clothes were off.

His left hand went in between her legs and cupped her. Adriana gasped and rammed her hips into his.

Gaara growled as he turned her around, spread her legs, and thrusted as deep as he could go.

The scream that came out of her mouth at the feel of his cock inside of her was what sent the red head over the edge. His pace increased from a sudden almost gentle intrusion to constant pounding.

Gaara's grunts matched her moans, while she pushed back and met his thrusts.

"Gaara, har-har-der!" Adriana cried as she pushed her hips down.

Gaara gripped her hips harder as he did as she commanded. Her forehead hit the wall as Gaara thrusts slammed her into the wall over and over

"Do you like that?" Gaara panted. "Like it rough little Kage?"

Adriana cried out as she matched his rough thrusts. "Yes! Fuck yes! Faster."

The red head smirked. "I knew it. You're a wild girl aren't you?" he grunted as he increased his speed.

"Yes!" she screamed.

It wasn't long before they both felt the tightness becoming unbearable. It wouldn't be long before they came.

Gaara buried his head into her shoulder, biting her neck as he came in a sudden hot flash of ecstasy.

Adriana bit her lip from screaming loud as she came around him and milked his cock dry. Gaara, biting her neck, muffled his own sound.

A few thrust later Gaara retracted his mouth from her neck and panted hard as he just stood there behind her, their bodies trembled together as they stood their aftermath.

Five minutes later Gaara slid his cock out of her, and then turned her around. He let his forehead rest on her shoulder. Her arms cradled his head to her.

A few moments passed before a voice broke the silence.

"That was…" Adriana started, but couldn't finish. She couldn't think of a word to describe how incredible it was.

Gaara chuckled. "I know," he murmured against her skin.

More moments passed before someone spoke, it seemed Adriana couldn't stay quite.

"Why?" she asked so softly. "Why now?"

Gaara sighed as he took his head off her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. The lust had left, but there was a shine to it now that hadn't been there before. It was like something had been missing earlier, but now it wasn't.

"You can't tell me that after these past five years you haven't realized?" he asked, his eyes questioning her.

Adriana blinked. "Realized what? That you've been acting strange? That sometimes it seems that your actually flirting with me, not our playful banter."

Gaara nodded; at least she had noticed something. "I wasn't playing. I realized it after the war ended, when I almost lost you. I knew then that I loved you."

Adriana's eyes grew to the size of Lee's fist. Gaara loved her? Someone loved her? How could someone love a Demon?

Then everything fell into place. How could she forget who he was? He was a host just as she was. His villagers were the same as hers. They hated the Demons. On more than one occasion, they tried to kill them. Adriana had her villagers plotting her death at every turn. Gaara had assassins trying to do him in.

He was the same as her, in everyway. And he loved her.

She would be lying if she said she didn't get a kick out of their flirting banter. But she never looked passed their little fun. Should she have?

Her eyes finally focused on him. Her heart almost broke at how much hope she saw in his eyes. How could she break his heart? He was so much like her, she knew it would break her as well.

Adriana closed her eyes and let her head rest on him. She felt his arms tighten around her.

"You said that there was no going back, right?" she asked.

Gaara nodded. "Not after everything we've been through together. We fought side by side during the war. You brought me out of the darkness and showed me the light. I've loved for years. It just took me a while to see it. I love you too much to let this be a night fuck, a one night stand. Your worth more than that, you mean so much to me that I can't let you go. I had…have you now, I can't give you up." Shukaku's host whispered in her ear as her head titled back and he captured her lips.

"Gaara…I'm sorry I haven't seen it. If only I saw it sooner…if only I hadn't overlooked the obvious." she whispered against his lips in between light feathery kisses.

"Happy Birthday little Ana."

_Fin_


End file.
